A Specialist's Life to being Human
by specterepsilon
Summary: A tenth Specialist enters Winslow Accord with a new weapon and a powerful ability to make her invincible through rage. However, that rage can affect her and trigger memories of a past full of loss to the point of hurting her new friends and possibly partner. Will she be able to make it through or suffer? (Takes place during BO3 Multiplayer and possibly Campaign, OC/Spectre)
1. Welcoming the Rookie

A military escort was taking two people to a military base for Black Ops members. The young woman and the middle-aged man sat there in silence, one listening to music from her earbuds and the other sorting out files as well as planning meetings for the future. You would say she looked nonchalant, and she did, but ironically because of her past, she had depression and anxiety because of her losing loved ones. She looked outside the window of the car, sighing. The man looked up and stopped what he was doing. He looked the girl across from her worriedly, putting down the pad.

"Katsumi, are your alright?" he asked. The girl, now known as Katsumi, looked at the man and stared back out the chopper's window.

"I'm fine, Uncle Thomas," _It was a lie_.

Thomas looked at his niece. He knew that was just to cover up the many things going on in her mind. Her anxiety had a great effect on her, especially in high school, since she had lost her parents and some of her relatives when she was 15 The sun was already down and she enjoyed the view of the city from miles up; the pretty lights that illuminated the futuristic city, the cars driving to whatever place they were going to. She wanted to enjoy it before heading in to become a Specialist for Winslow Accord and being a Black Ops agent. This is what her father wanted her to be; this is what all of her family hoped for her to be.

He took her hands and stared at those amber eyes that was once filled with the innocence and naivety of a child. She teared up, knowing she won't be able to see her family a lot. But at least she's going to be part of a new one. A family of Specialists. The Canadian-Japanese girl wiped away a few tears as they arrived to the base. They hugged tightly for the final time.

"You're going to do fine as an overseer of the Specialists with your new contractor and as one yourself," he muttered into her soft hair. "I can guarantee that, okay? I love you."

As they landed, she saw two people waiting for her arrival, whom she thought were part of the elite Specialists. They both smiled at her as she came off of the chopper while waving goodbye to her uncle. Katsumi was walking towards them with a small smile on her face. She set down her stuff, holding out her hand to greet them with a "professional" handshake. They both shook it, chuckling a bit.

"Nice, an Anderson, right? You must be the daughter of the famous dancer and actress Lilliana Anderson," one of the them said, who is a female. "I'm Alessandra Castillo; you can call me Les or Outrider. Next to me is Tavo Rojas, or Nomad. We heard about you, so you must be Katsumi, right?"

Katsumi's face paled at the mention of her mother's name, looking down in sadness and tearing up. "Yeah..."

Both of the Hispanic specialists looked at each other before realizing that her mom was already dead as well as some of her family. Nomad put his hands on the younger adult's shoulders. He understood her situation pretty quickly.

"Hey, I've lost some too. But that's what keeps me moving forward. Don't let their deaths affect you. I was you when my teammates died," Nomad stated. The soon-to-be Specialist sighed quietly, wiping a few tears away from her fragile but scarred face. He felt pity for the girl losing such family at an age of development. Nomad embraced Katsumi. She returned the hug.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind, Nomad," _Someone finally understood her situation - almost as if he'd lost a family himself._ Outrider's voice snapped Katsumi out of her thoughts.

"Come on Nomad, we need to register Katsumi into your quarters, get her in order...and introduce her to Spectre," the bow-woman said, lowering her voice at the mention of said Specialist's codename in slight disgust. Katsumi, confused at why Outrider lowered her voice angrily, stared at Nomad.

"We...don't really trust him/her. He/she is too secretive. You'll find out once you meet the others," he sighed. They all headed to the elevator that would lead them down to the car escort that would take them to where the Specialists lived. They put her stuff in the trunk of the escort van and headed down to the Quarters area. As they drove down to the place, Katsumi looked at the soldiers training and technology either being built or tested. The sun was already down as she looked at her watch.

 _6:18._ She thought. _We have time. Be patient._

They were talking about the movies that her mom was in. "Oh man, I remember that one action scene that your mom was in for Tech Secrets, one of the top-rated movies of 2055. She's done well with her main role with Cecilia Sanders. I wish I got to meet her," Outrider excitedly said. Katsumi chuckled at the older woman's demeanor. It was true. Katsumi's mother was a very famous actress who starred in one of the best movies and many television shows.

"Hehe," Katsumi softly laughed.

"She was a really great actress as well as a good mother," Outrider showed Katsumi a Celebrity News article about Liliana's goals for acting and being a mother. The article's picture showed a smiling twelve-year old Katsumi, her five other younger siblings, her parents, and her aunt and uncle. Katsumi was feeling her heart tug in but smiled.

"She was a great person. I wish she got to see me now," Katsumi muttered looking at the car's window. They arrived to their quarters a few minutes later, helping Katsumi with her bags and walking into the Living Quarters area where they saw an A.I. attendant**, SYLVIA-001, at the counter.

"Hello there, Ms. Castillo, Mr. Rojas. What can I do for you today?" the female A.I. asked in the most human way possible. Katsumi was surprised at the A.I. sitting there stopping in whatever it was doing.

"We'd like to register Katsumi Anderson into the quarters, please," Nomad asked. Katsumi handed her digital files which was in a digital chip. The soon-to-be Specialist installed it into a USB drive. SYLVIA-001 downloaded the files onto the computer

"Oh, Ms. Anderson? Welcome to Winslow Accord. Your room will be next to Spectre's quarters. Thank you," the A.I. disappeared. Nomad and Outrider looked worriedly at the young adult.

"Guys, why are you looking at me like that whenever Spectre is mentioned? He's like you guys, right?" she asked frustrated.

"Spectre's...not like us. He works for a person that none of us knows! We're trying to keep you safe and to not become like him. Please, bear with us. He's not someone to trust," Outrider yelled catching the attention of the other soldiers who looked at them. She gave a death glare to the men staring as they scampered off in fright.

"But...But I was assigned to work with him. Wouldn't that make you guys not trust me?" she asked.

"No, since he works by himself," a male voice called out. They saw a young man who looks like he got back from the training simulation with a dark shirt and grey shorts on. His hair was disheveled a bit and smelled like sweat.

"Ruin! Oh, meet Katsumi Anderson, one of the new Specialists," Nomad greeted on behalf for the new Specialist. She waved timidly, sighting scanning his features. Muscular, tough, walks with a prideful stance, she thought. What she didn't know was that he was looking at her weird since she was staring at his well-toned body. She then took notice and blushed.

"G-Gomen'nasai!" she bowed apologetically. He stared a bit at her Japanese manners then sighed, thrusting his hand foward to shake hands.

"It's alright, kid. Welcome to the team, Vixen," he chuckled. She then shook it assured knowing that she feels welcomed with her new codename.

"Let's get Vixen to her new room," Outrider suggested, since they were leaving to go to a restaurant in the city around 7:15. They helped her get her stuff and went into the elevator to go to the floor where the nine - now ten - Specialists stayed. They talked occasionally but were mostly quiet the ride up. As they arrive, they saw Battery and Prophet talking in the main lobby about weapons being fused with cybernetics. They looked up and saw the new Specialist looking at Prophet's almost-cybernetic body almost gawking at it.

"What, you like them?" Prophet asked. They then saw her head nod vigorously.

"I-I did t-this cybernetic thing in middle school for a science fair project and g-got first place for it! I really, REALLY loved doing cybernetic science since then," she stuttered on her words, stumbling since she was excited. The cybernetic-man grinned proudly just by hearing her achievements while the others either chuckled or gave her a weird look. They all laughed for a second before heading to help Vixen get settled in. They left her there to unpack her stuff like putting up four video game and anime posters on the walls of her dorm, several books in the spacious shelves she was given, her neatly folded clothes into the drawers and on top of her closet while hanging her uniforms and other clothes, and paperwork and writing utensils on the desk with shelves on it. She looked at the clock. She also put her "lady-stuff" in the bathroom.

 _6:47. I have a lot of time to get ready._ Vixen went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She then went to lotion herself and put the necessities her mother always told her to put on, like deodorant. She put on comfortable clothes, for she was told that after 5 p.m. they could wear whatever they want. Katsumi put on black loose skinny jeans, sneakers, and a grey tank top. She then put her hair up. She heard a knock on her door as she looked at her clock again, reading "7:00". She heard Outrider knock on her door before she heard the doorknob turn, opening the door. Katsumi looked at the Specialist who used the Sparrow as her weapon wearing a half-sleeve shirt with blue jeans on and spandrels on.

"Hey, you ready - Woah, you must've been a nerd before. Well, I'll be downstairs," the Hispanic woman awed as she walked off. Katsumi laughed slightly before grabbing her black sweater, her phone with earbuds, and heading out her room, locking it with a passcode. As she locked her room, she saw a hooded figure with his hands in his pockets as he walked by to his own dorm, looking at her curiously. She looked at him with the same look.

"Y-You must be Spectre, right?" she asked out of the quietness timidly. The hooded figure took out one of his hands from his jacket pockets and put a finger to his visible mouth, smirking deviously. As he headed into his own dorm, he said something that sent chills down her spine.

"You'll find out soon," he said with a look of mischief on his hooded face. "I'll see you tomorrow. " He walked in with Katsumi watching silently at his retreating figure, frozen in her place

Battery noticed this, seeing Katsumi with a distant stare filled with slight fright. The usually heavily armored Specialist put a hand on the shoulder of the girl with dark clothes on almost scaring her.

"He can be a slight...creep. I know. Don't worry, you'll get used to him eventually," the tank reassured. Katsumi sighed heavily, both walking down to the elevator to go down to the main lobby where their other friends were at. Katsumi would get used to living with these unique individuals somehow, one way or another. Probably might get used to Spectre and her new line of work.

Maybe.

* * *

Spectre looked at the window of his dorm, where he saw the other Specialists (excluding Reaper and Prophet) walk towards one of the escorts taking them out.

"We meet again...do we Katsumi?" he whispered, looking at a picture of a younger version of him and her graduating high school.

* * *

Okay, first new story up after a long time! Man, I miss making fanfics. They were the best and got me to get many ideas off of my mind. I hope you don't mind with a COD: BO3 fanfic featuring an OC I made after playing enough multiplayer. By the way, I made Spectre a "he" here in this story, since he seems to be a male. If you can hear closely, if you kill an enemy Spectre with Firebreak's Purifier, you can hear an unfiltered scream, making his true gender a male. But you know, who knows?

**The A.I is based off of the one from RWBY, where the CCT Tower A.I. was a holographic woman who was the assistant for students to get hooked with anyone to talk to from some type of computer.


	2. The Fighter and The Spectral Savior

When the Specialists arrived at their desired destination, they had told the escort to pick them up at 10:05. They started their walk in the busy roads of Los Angeles talking amongst themselves and looking at the restaurants around. Battery, however, had a restaurant in mind since she has an old family friend running the place. So after a bit of arguing, they decided to go to the place she suggested.

"I remember a girl named Frida as a kid. When I was in middle school, she was being bullied a lot. Luckily, I was her savior whenever in need. Though, before when I had to leave to transfer because of my military status, Frida told me that one day she'll open up a restaurant because of her passion for cooking. Look at her now, she's famous as a culinary chef around the world!" she explained to Katsumi. The others were already aware of this since she had told them before.

"Ah, I remember trying to cook. Didn't do so well after that..." Katsumi stated, receiving chuckles from the others.

"Don't worry, I can't really cook too," Nomad responded. After they arrived to the restaurant, a short woman came out from the back, who noticed Battery quickly.

"ERIN~" she yelled excitedly which received weird looks from a few customers. The young woman ran up and hugged the War Machine-wielding Specialist.

"Oh man, hey Frida. You seem to be doing well," Battery chuckled. The two best friends released from the hug, "I haven't seen you for, what, two years!"

"Hehe, yeah...Oh, a famous chef came to the restaurant last week and said that she liked the food! I was so nervous when she was here but she reassured my thoughts about what I cooked here along with the other chefs...," Frida trailed off when she saw the rest of them, "Oh! I didn't see you guys there."

Firebreak blushed at the smaller girl's timidness and blabbering when she realized that they arrived to eat there. "I-It's fine."

Ruin took notice of the Czech, smirked a bit, and teased. "You look like you're starting to like her~"

"Oh shut up!"

"Well, let's get you guys to your table. Since you guys are special guests, I'm going to give you guys one of the rooms people would usually reserve," she stated, leading them to an elevator that would take them upstairs. They followed her talking amongst themselves. When they got to their room, they settled into the comfortable seats and ordered their drinks. The chef went and came back with their respected drinks. Frida then asked them what they wanted to eat. Some of them ordered food according to their ethnic background. For example, Katsumi ordered _motsunabe_ and Outrider getting _feijoada_.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your food," Frida grinned and left the room to get the orders in. About 15 minutes later, their food arrived. Frida walked in with four of their meals on both of her arms and left They talked to each other about upcoming missions and introductions to their work force. Several minutes later, the rest of their food arrived. The Specialists started to eat, enjoying their food.

While they were eating, Katsumi stopped because of a headache that surged through her head. These headaches were sometimes caused by memory flashes of dying family members or her depression from high school which is 94.5% healed from. She looked in her bag for the pills to suppress that but forgot they were back in her dorm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Firebreak asked her worriedly. Katsumi looked up from him and smiled assuringly.

"I'm fine. It went away."

"Are you sure? I can ask Prophet when we get back if you'd like..."

"Hejek, I said I was alright. Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

He looked at her then sighed. It was quiet among themselves before Seraph spoke up.

"Alright. Say, are you going to eat _all_ of that?"

"What do you mean, my _motsunabe_? Yeah, it's not like I ate that before. Besides, I ate things like this before when I was still living in Japan." They all overheard her and almost gawked at her response. She looked back.

Nomad then spoke up almost in a whisper. "But...but that's big..."

"What? Just because I look like this doesn't mean I don't eat a lot. I haven't ate _motsunabe_ in a long time. Jesus, you guys are so judgmental."

"Oh," they all said. They then laughed it off, except for Seraph, and went back to eating their food and talking about stuff for the past 2 hours there. After they were done, Battery paid and tipped for the restaurant-as well as Frida-for the excellent service. As they were walking out, Frida ran after them with a paper in her hand.

"Thank you for coming, Erin and the rest of you. I hope you stay safe," Frida said. She walked up to Firebreak.

"Oh, and here's my number, Krystof," she muttered to him under tomato-red face. He blushed wildly as he put the little piece of paper in his pocketwhile Katsumi and Ruin laughed amongst themselves.

"HA! I called it, you owe me $5 now," Ruin exclaimed. The soon-to-be katana-wielding girl rolled her eyes, giving him the five dollars they had betted on earlier. The others chuckled at the three, even Seraph made a slight snicker. They all waved goodbye to Frida and went to go find their escort at the place they were to meet up.

As they walked to their escort, Katsumi saw a crying child sitting alone with a blanket and backpack on her. She stopped in her tracks and saw the crying figure. The others walked ahead, not noticing she stopped.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. The teenaged girl with the same amber eyes Katsumi had in high school looked up at her then to her left and got up quickly, running quickly away. Katsumi looked at the direction the girl looked and saw a group of bad-looking people coming her way. She then started running off quickly to the girl.

The teenage girl ran past the Specialists, soon seeing Katsumi run past them. They then saw the bad-looking group run after the two. The Specialists saw them, running after them as well. The girl was running into an intersection of the bad part of the city, not noticing the incoming car that was associated with the groupa coming near. Katsumi stopped to look for the girl and then found her standing on the crosswalk, frozen. The new Specialist saw her and ran. The incoming car was nearing the teenager as she was readying herself to embrace death.

"HEY KID, WATCH OUT!" Katsumi yelled, getting in front of her. She put her hands out as her eyes flashed crimson red. The car got immediately stopped at the grasp of the Japanese-Canadian woman, who was holding it with her bare hands. She then pushed it back with a slightly gentle push. The Specialists, who were looking afar where they weren't seen, awed at the inhuman grasp.

"What the fuck you bitch?!" the driver yelled, seeing his comrades running towards them. The mysterious group of attackers surrounded the car and the two females.

"Whatever you want with this child, it must be for sick purposes. Leave," Katsumi ordered looking around. "Who are you guys anyways?" A figure approached from the shadows, sultry eyes looking her down. Katsumi recognized those eyes and scowled angrily, the child behind her cowering behind her legs.

"That girl there," the figure said with a Cinder Fall-sounding voice, "is our test subject. To test out technologies far beyond your reach, Katsu-bitch."

"Hey, at least I didn't sleep with 10 guys in high school, you whore. Good thing Damien broke up with you after he found out. It was only two days!" Katsumi barked at the woman in the red- dress, "I don't have time for your mind games, Lilith." She heard the Specialists and the child ooh'ed at her statement.

"Lilith...I knew this girl from middle school...Never liked her though," Ruin whispered to Battery. She looked at him and back at the upcoming fight. Katsumi pulled out a combat knife from under her sneakers. Lilith laughed at it as she took out a MR6 and pointed it at the latter.

"Give us the girl now," Lilith ordered. Katsumi shook her head. She saw the other Specialists.

"Go over to them," Katsumi gently told the teenager who ran into Firebreak's arms and cried. She looked at them, signaling them to contact police or even the FBI. Since they did have contact with them, Battery called them immediately. They heard police sirens ringing though they were far. Lilith circled Katsumi, inspecting her. She stopped and shot the MR6 which Katsumi immediately dodged. Katsumi flipped backwards and killed one of the thugs with a neck twist, taking his gun. She shot it three times before Lilith ran towards her and almost kicked her in the head.

Katsumi blocked the kick with her right arm, shooting the gun. As it ran out of ammo, Katsumi yelled, "Gun!" Seraph, who brought a pistol with her, threw it from the distance the Specialists stood at.

"Here!" Seraph yelled. Katsumi saw it in the air as well as Lilith, who was determined to get it out of her enemy's hand. Katsumi knew what Lilith was going to do and kicked her in the gut. She caught the gun inspecting it.

"Marshal 16? Nice," Katsumi mutters to herself. "Thank you Seraph!" The Annihilator-wielding Specialist put a slight thumbs-up. Ruin and Battery jumped into the fight and beat down most of the thugs to support the new Specialist. Katsumi let out a barrage of kicks and punches which Lilith could barely dodge. She then turned around to get her knife out to slash her throat but was punched by a metallic hand. Luckily, she blocked the attack, barely. Katsumi sat up as she saw H.I.V.E. pods surrounding Lilith, seeing her enemy control them with her hands.

"How?" Katsumi whispered. Lilith smirked and threw an H.I.V.E. attack at her. She got up and ran from it, putting on a H.I.V.E. protection bracelet she was given by her uncle's gay best friend, Mercury, who was a scientist for Black Ops. She blocked the next three waves of attacks from Lilith before going all tank and tackling the H.I.V.E.-wielding woman, taking off the metallic gauntlets. Lilith pried Katsumi off of her and bitch-slapped her. Hard. Katsumi, who was on the ground, tried to get up but she couldn't because of the shock of the slap which almost knocked her out. Lilith took this to her advantage. She took Katsumi's knife, readied it against her heart, and held her throat Katsumi looked at Lilith with angry amber-eyes while struggling to breathe. She only got an evil smirk. Lilith raised the knife. The Specialist closed her eyes to embrace pain; even death.

 _Swoosh. Stab._

Katsumi opened her eyes to see Lilith impaled in the throat then to her heart with twin blades. The grip of her throat was gone as she gasped for air. The now-dead mistress fell to the ground, showing no signs of life or struggle. Her vision recovered from the blur to see Spectre standing there, blood trickling down his Ripper.

"Spectre...?" _Great, my Knight-in-Shining-Armor has to be that stealthy-ass dude. What is my life. What is it?_

"Get up," he muttered to her, hesitantly holding out his hand to pick her up from the ground. She took it, standing up herself.

"Thank you," she thanked him awkwardly, chuckling slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Specter looked at her through his helmet. "Lilith Oliver was one of my contractor's targets after all. Illegal projects against people. Technology. The possible use of the Deep Web to do these things. You can name it." He looked down as he put two fingers near his ear.

 _Static._ "...I have liquidated the target...Don't worry, the Specialist under the callsign 'Vixen' is here, safe...Yes sir, thank you."

"Who was that?" she asked, looking back at the faces of the Specialists and the small child there. They held a look of the slightest fright, worry, anger, or neutralness.

"That was your new boss." He held up a small holographic tablet, doing something on there. Katsumi stood there in silence as she heard FBI and police officers arriving. She looked in the direction of the noise, but when she turned back to find Spectre, he was gone. Outrider walked up to her as the new Specialist collapsed in her arms. A group of military officials arrived as well.

"Katsumi! Arianna!" a familiar voice called out to her and to, possibly, the teenager. She looked up to see her uncle get hugged by the child she saved.

"Arianna?" she asked him. The child ran to Katsumi quickly and hugged her tightly. She was confused on why the child she saved earlier was hugging her. She looked at Uncle Thomas who was smiling at the duo.

"Arianna there is your little sister, Katsumi. Don't you remember her?"

"I don't remember having a sibling named-" Katsumi stopped. She then a flash of a memory of her in the hospital with her mother's last child. Most of her family members crowded in the room, spilling into the hallway.

* * *

 _"Kat-Kat, you're going to be a good big sister to another sibling, right?"_

 _"I promise, mommy. She's pretty."_

 _A eight-year old Katsumi peered at the new sibling that laid sleeping in her mother's arms. The three other siblings looked happy and curious of the new child._

 _The family laughed in joy. Her father looked at his wife. "Let's name this new one Arianna. The holy girl."_

* * *

Katsumi teared up and hugged the 15-year old tightly. "I can't believe it; I have a lost sibling."

"H-Hi Onee-chan!" Arianna said. Katsumi chuckled as she wiped tears from her face.

"Thank god. I-I thought I lost you," the woman whispered into her sister's hair. After the confrontation with officials, catching up after so many years lost, and taking the H.I.V.E. controlling gauntlets with her, the Specialists soon returned to their Living Quarters, tired. Katsumi staggered behind, rubbing her bandaged arm. She said goodbye to the rest of the Specialists who went to their respective rooms, sitting down in the lobby's chair. The dimmed lights and piano music playing softly in the background made it comforting for her. Her figure sunk into a chair with a pillow, eyes closing. She dropped the gauntlets.

 _So...sleepy..._

"Hey," Spectre called out. She gasped loudly and opened her eyes to see the hooded figure with his arms crossed. Katsumi stood up from her seat looking with an questioned expression.

"What...what do you want with me?" she asked not knowing that she was backing up into a wall. He walked over to her and put an arm on the wall onto her right. She saw the same smirk he had given her earlier before she left for the restaurant.

"Nothing. Just seeing if you're...hmm... _compatible_ as a partner. I don't know why Command told me that you would be, so I'm checking," he murmured to her. He was close enough to the point where he smelled of the metallic scent of blood and...lavender? Katsumi whimpered as discreetly as she could. He looked at her for a few more seconds before pushing off of her, leaving her a scared, blushing mess. Although she couldn't see most of his face except for his mouth, she could tell he winked. Seemed out of place of an assassin, though, she started thinking it was a way to scare someone.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Welcome to the team, rookie," he sneered in her direction before walking away. As he walked away to his dorm, Katsumi teared up the slightest and slid down the wall.

"Why," She muttered quietly in the empty halls of the dorms the ten Specialists resided. "Why does this happen to me now?"

Katsumi got up from her spot after a few minutes of crying to herself. As she entered her room, she glanced at Spectre's dorm door next to hers. She furrowed her eyebrows at it and entered her room to brush her teeth and sleep. She turned off the light of her room and pulled the soft blanket over her. The woman tried to get comfortable sleeping but couldn't after her eerie encounter with Spectre the previous night. For hours she was stirring and moving around uneasily in her sleep.

Katsumi woke up slowly, and tiredly, and glanced at the clock.

 _5:57 A.M._

She turned to greet the sunlight coming up, sitting straight in her bed. "Great, I'm going to have nightmares because of Spectre," she sighed sarcastically to herself. Katsumi then got out of bed to go to her bathroom. After she showered and got ready with her uniform on, she looked at the faded scars from cutting herself. Yes, she did cut herself before but that was in the past. Katsumi looked at the combat knife that laid on her desk. She turned to grab it though she pulled back. Before she left to go down and get breakfast with the others, she looked at the scars again and at the clock, reading 6:57. The blade-wielder sighed and looked up.

"What wil I do?"

* * *

Goddammit I feel like I'm making Spectre OOC. Anyways, next chapter will be coming from Katsumi's and Spectre's POVs.

By the way, I'll start using Vixen and Katsumi at the same time but not always.


	3. Initiation into War: Pt 1

**Katsumi POV**

After I left my room and headed down to get breakfast with Outrider and Battery by 7:25, I greeted them with a tired smile. They asked me if I was alright after the battle with Lilith yesterday, and I told them I was fine. _Totally fine. Just a little hurt here and there._ We saw Ruin with Nomad and Firebreak walking to the Mess Hall and also greeted them.

I had a tired, sunken-looking, possibly dried teary eye look still on my face when Nomad noticed. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump slightly. I put a hand over where my heart is.

"このやろう!*"

"You alright?" he asked me.

"I'm fine."

He understood and went back to hear some story about them on some mission with Ruin. Today was the day I would meet with my contractor/boss. I'm supposed to be a free agent in some way, which was disclosed to only me, Spectre, and our boss. Possibly Prophet and Reaper since in my papers for this, I don't what to call this, _project_ of some sort are classified to anyone except for me and the other people I work with. The others already know that I'll be working with the spectral, mono-edge twin blade wielding assassin. They understood why though, fortunately. I was in thought when we were already in the mess house. I walked in by myself though, telling the others I'll be going somewhere after I finish eating. I told them what it was for, but really it's something more that just meeting my contractor and binding ties with Spectre. I'm still slightly afraid of him.

I walked past Spectre who gave me the same sneering grin he gave me yesterday. I assumed he was going to go get changed into his armor since he was done with his food, possibly go on a mission. He walked away sending chills down my spine. Jesus, I still wonder why Ruin and Battery are the only people I know that aren't afraid of him. I vividly remember that my uncle Thomas told me that when he met Spectre before my arrival at Winslow Accord, he walked out of there with a fearful look on his face. After all, Spectre is a wet works engineer with a highly classified profile of who and what he is. Somehow last night, before he left to go somewhere last night, I swear that I heard my real name being whispered under his breath. Heh, by the way I do have a good hearing sense so it was easy to hear him through the soft music playing in the background. Is he someone I know that prefers to hide in the shadows now? Who fucking knows. All I know about Spectre is that the assassin's a guy.

I grabbed my food and went to sit down near Prophet, who sat alone.

"Hi," I said to him before I started to sit down. He didn't seem to notice until I sat down.

"Oh, good morning Kat," he greeted back kindly. I looked over some holographic blueprint he was inspecting and working on. My eyes widened at the weapon.

"Ooh, what's that?" _Wait, is that my new weapon?_

"This here is a blueprint for your new weapon," he replied back with a grin. I swore that my eyes gleamed with joy as I heard this. Hah, I knew it! So beautiful-oh sorry about that, I just really like weaponry. Not only did my dad, my uncle, and my uncle's friend taught me how to fight but also my mom, her two brothers, and one sister were my mentors as well.

"Oh awesome! ...What is it though?" I said curiously. He gave me the blueprint and explained.

"I was commissioned by Spectre's boss to make a weapon for you. Like Spectre's blade type, yours is a red mono-edge katana with added modifications to swing your slices from a distance or for a clean kill when your near an enemy. Basically the slice being thrown is actually a lazer-lined up like a blade slice. Plus, it stays sharp. To be honest, I stayed up till 3:00 to find references on what katanas even looked like, especially in this era of the world. For your attacks, I had to look through a video game character under the name of Vergil from this game called Devil May Cry to do so. So..." He took the blueprint from me, continuing. "...your weapon will be done by 12:30 or so today. I'll text you."

"That's fucking awesome," I stopped talking as I ate the bacon in my mouth. "Thank you Wilkes. Some people thought I was a weeaboo because I owned a katana. But I was skilled in it, since my uncle from my mom's side wielded Asian type weapons. Proved those sons of bitches who was boss. They were scared of me after that."

"Really?" I nodded at his wonder. We both laughed and ate our respective food. As we ate and talked, I winced and stopped. Prophet looked up to see I was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, only you and I will know about this. Let's go somewhere, like your office," I told him while holding my nape. We both got up and put our trays away, walking out of the Mess Hall. We were walking when I started to feel really bad pain in my neck. _Dammit, my ability mod ain't going to hold on any longer. I need to get it restored-no, removed and replaced with a new one._

Then there was darkness. Before I went out, I saw Prophet pick me up and other soldiers/lower Specialists gathering around us. I also saw the other elite Specialists run up to me, asking if I was alright.

* * *

I woke up, opening my eyes quickly and sitting up on the couch in Prophet's office. I screamed out in pain as I saw Prophet run over to me quickly and putting me down. I checked the back of my nape and felt the chip that keeps my power from triggering a lot. That was when I realized I got a new one.

"Prophet, did you give me a new one?"

"Actually, it wasn't me. Your uncle's friend...he had a backup one in case the one you used to have stopped working. By the way, I sent your weapon to the place you're going to," he stated. I looked around down at my uniform that was still on and also found a clock. I looked and saw that it was already 2:26 in the afternoon. My eyes widened.

 _OH SHIT. I'm supposed to see Spectre and his boss today. I need to be there in thirty minutes. Shitshitshitshitshit-_

I got up, dropping the blanket that was draped over me, and frantically put my boots on. Before I ran out of the room, the forty-something-year old stopped me by grabbing my arm. He put a pill bottle in my hand.

"Wait, take these. There are 10 of these pills in here. Your uncle told you to take one everyday." He gave me the bottle of water. I popped the pill into my mouth and drank the water. He told me to keep the water bottle. Cool, free water. Anyways, I grabbed my grey-black jacket and ran out as quickly as I could. I ran past Ruin who had a box of paperwork in his arms. I almost bumped into him. He looked back at my retreating figure.

"Dammit-Hey, watch it Vixen!"

"Sorry!"

I ran quickly to the Living Quarters where I would get my stuff which was required for the meeting and my keys. Then, I ran straight for the garages where I paid for a space to keep my motorcycle in. I opened the garage, which would automatically close when I leave. I started the motorcycle's engine which came to life instantly. I put on my black-red colored helmet and left the garage. Luckily there was no traffic going out of the large military base. I was scanned by this safety scanner which lit green. It let me out and I rushed out. But I had to be careful. It wasn't that far, although the place was top-secret in some secret location.

It was 2:54 when I got there. Pretty lucky I got there in time. I parked my motorcycle in an underground parking space and put my helmet on the seat. I snatched for my things and ran inside the elevator that would take me up to the top floor. When I got there, I ran up to the busy attendant. She saw me knowing that I was going to that three-man meeting. She then pointed to the room. I walked up to the doors with my small bag. When it opened, I saw the person, my other boss, and Spectre who sat back sharpening his Ripper.

"You're late by one minute."

"I'm sorry sir. I was in a bit of a fiasco. You see, I have his chip in the back of my-" The man silenced me with a single wave of his hand. He must know about my powers then. Huh. Anyways, I stopped explaining and gave the serious face I had when I dealt with official work. Spectre stood next to me, giving off some sort of scary-ass vibe. This assassin will be the end of me.

"Ms. Anderson, welcome," my contractor said to me, putting out his hand to shake. I shook the hand almost hesitantly. Huh, no wonder my uncle was creeped out when he met these two.

"So, since you're working with us in this project, we would like to assign you partners with Spectre here. Specter, you will guide Vixen through the basics and take her out on missions when she's ready. Her info will be safe with us while she's in this program, like you. Understand?" the man told not only me but to both of us. The assassin nodded. I also nodded my head. I don't know why; I was clutching the ends of my sweater nervously. I shouldn't be nervous...should I?

"Good. You two are dismissed," the man said, returning to whatever he was doing. Before we left the room, the man stopped us.

"I forgot to mention; Spectre, will you lead her to her quarters? You two will be sharing the safe house you reside in."

"She already has a dorm back at the base."

"Well, office/quarters."

...

 _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

I could tell that Spectre was smirking under that helmet of his. Dammit, I swear I will kill him in his sleep. To hide my surprise/slight anger, I smile slightly and (DIDN'T) agreed to what he said. We both headed out and left the office. We both went to his-well, ours now-safe house, where my quarters was already neatly organized; a small bed, a desk with papers neatly stacked within folders, a shelf, and a desk lamp, a closet, a swivel desk chair, and the new Microsoft desk computer that just came out recently to top it all off. The room was kept fairly simple, plain with a color scheme of monochrome black, blue, and orange.

I jumped when I saw Spectre near the doorway.

"Command told me you're going on your first mission back at base."

"With who?"

"Doesn't it seem obvious?"

"Oh. But what about my training?" I feel like Command secretly ships us both. I don't know. Shipping two different kind of people together: a spectral assassin and a tank-ish like huntress. Seems cool...

Oh what the fuck, what am I thinking? I can't possibly like Spectre already. _But his sexy voice..._ Katsumi, dammit, get your head together.

"Oi, weren't you listening to me?"

"Uh, what?"

"God, you're hopeless. I said you are already good enough. You've proven yourself worthy to go out into simulation and on the battlefield. Be ready by 4:00. We'll be leaving," he sighed, uncrossing his arms. "Your new armor and weapon is in the closet." Spectre left the room to get ready to go back for the mission. I closed and locked the door, going over to the closet. Looking at the clock on top of my door, it read 3:19. I opened the closet to see my armor set shine in the light.

 _Woah..._

My armor* was similar to Spectre's in a way. My new weapon was hanging in this case next to my armor, gleaming red and steel. I awed, looking at the blade and sheath that was in the case. I lifted the weapon to examine it. Now _THAT'S_ a katana. I realized that I should be getting ready. I put on a black suit under the armor I would wear. I put on my chest plate and then put on my shoulder pads. I then put on the gauntlets which had pads for the top of both hands. Putting the belt that would carry my tactical and lethal equipment, I put on the black camouflage pants with the kneepads and the black combat boots. Finally, I was going to put on my helmet realizing I don't have one. Instead I have a mask of a dark steel and red color with holes so that I could breathe. It also had a stretchable strap so that I could put on without no haste. Deciding to ask Spectre, I grabbed my weapon and the mask as I walked out of my room. I saw Spectre standing with his back leaning on the wall near the exit leading to the stairs. His right arm crossed while his left held the same pad I saw the previous night.

I peered over his shoulder to see him reading the mission summary for the later event. It was a mission to extract a victim from CDP grasp. My eyes widened to see the name. I couldn't believe my eyes.

 _Mercury Jones Smith_.

"Uncle Merc..." I whispered sadly. Spectre turned around to see me with furrowed eyebrows, almost on the verge of crying. I wiped those incoming tears away and remembered to ask him about the mask. "By the way, what's with the mask?"

Putting away the holographic pad, he turned to face me. "It's to suppress your ability while you fight. The energy of your ability can be used to slice through enemies with that blade of yours. Your weapon and your mask are connected." He took the mask I was holding, turned me around, pulled my bangs back gently to tie it, and put on the mask. I felt him turn me to face him. I felt a surge of energy within me. I whimpered softly in pain while he held me still. The pain stopped and my eyes flashed red through the visor of my mask, which glowed red too.

"Better?" His voice was unusually soft but I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed it. I thought he reminded me of Damien. Spectre's voice sounds too familiar to the man I loved so much. But, it couldn't be him...right? He's been reported M.I.A for 2 years now, it can't be him. That mission is the mission I never wanted to go back to; to remember.

* * *

 _"DAMIEN!"_

 _"No...KATSUMI- RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK!"_

* * *

The fragment of the memory disappeared. I looked up to see him stare through his helmet, waiting for a response. I gulped down a cry. "Better."

"Okay then, let's go." I put my sword on a magnetic holder on the back of my chest plate. We went to the garage. It was already 3:50 when we arrived. Coincidently, my motorcycle was right next to his. We then got out of the garage and headed for one of the Winslow Accord bases. Several minutes later, we pulled up to the base and parked our bikes at the garages. We then walked to the mission debriefing room, where they would explain the extraction mission. We saw Ruin, Battery, and Outrider waiting for us outside. As Spectre walked into the room, Ruin sent a sharp glare at the assassin. I've heard that they have this rivalry because Spectre's secretive profile as well. I've also heard Ruin almost got killed by Spectre during a weaponry combat session. They both walked into the room. Outrider and Battery watched them and turned to me.

"Well, that was interesting," Battery finally said. "So, you're skipping the basic training and shit?"

"Yep. Spectre said to me that I already proven my worth. Remember last night?"

Outrider and Battery looked at each other then back at me. There was something in their eyes I couldn't think of. Was it fear? Pain? Worry? I don't even know. There was an awkward silence. Outrider spoke up, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Nice armor set! You know, red, steel, black, and orange looks good on you," she complimented.

"Oh, you," I said, laughing and waving it off. We heard Firebreak call out to us.

"Hey, you guys done? We're going to start debriefing and head off to board the drop ships," he said. Battery looked at him and nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, we'll be there," Battery responded as she waved at him. He went back inside.

"Come on guys, let's go." The three of us walked into the mission room. I was the last one to enter. Looking back outside at the setting sun, I sighed and walked in, the automatic doors sliding shut.

 _I'm going to save Merc. No one will stop me._

* * *

*(Source: sljfaq,org) It means "You shit", "You blighter" etc. General expression of anger, usually directed to men.

This chapter is the beginning of a possible 6-7 chapter arc named "Initiation into War". Since school's almost done for me (ONE MORE WEEK FUCKING FINALLY), I won't be able to work on chapter 4 during the weekend because of finals. I'll see you on summer break! -Kuro


	4. Initiation into War: Pt 2

Disclaimer!

Okay, I know that this disclaimer is short. This is part 2 of the "Initiation into War" Arc. It might have some sexual innuendos, flashbacks, and much more that I can't think of. Enjoy this chapter and see you in the next part-

Vixen: GODDAMMIT ERIN GIVE IT BACK

Battery: I MUST USE THIS PICTURE TO BLACKMAIL TO SPECTRE

Vixen: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU USE A PICTURE OF ME IN SCHOOL IDOL COSTUME. COME ON MAN.

*looks with wide eyes* Oh not again. Well, enjoy the chapter while I sort out this...predicament.

* * *

Previously...

 _I'm going to save Merc. No one will stop me._

* * *

The Specialists talked amongst themselves as they all surrounded a holographic table that showed a projection of a mission description. A holographic body suddenly popped up from in front of them, almost scaring Katsumi out of her spaced-out daze.

"Don't worry 'bout that," Nomad whispered to her. "You'll get used to it. That's our mission provider, EMERALD. She's pretty much this whole entire base's network and artificial intelligence." She nodded her head in understanding as she crossed her arms. Amber eyes averted back to the holograph of a woman.

"Good evening Specialists. Today you have a mission out to extract a victim from the main CDP base in Russia. His name is Mercury Jones Smith, a scientist working in the Black Ops sector of the CIA."

Prophet spoke up. "Why do they want him when there are plenty of other scientists working for Black Ops?"

"He is the key to their success. You see, Mr. Smith is, well, crazy in some way. He has done experiments with captured CDP members who wouldn't cooperate with the CIA. So in return they gave the unwilling CDP victims to the scientist. He has performed cybernetic technology on them, tortured them to get answers out of them about the CDP and their plans. At first they saw this as a threat, but when they realized they can do that with our own people who were captured, they got him. They need him to create technology for them and convince him to work for their side."

"I see."

"Your job is to successfully extract Mr. Smith out of the base. If you fail to do this mission with stealth, might as well turn to plan B: go all out." The holograph of the woman looked around. "Be wary though. If you switch to plan B, be careful about the extraction. You don't want to have a dead victim, yes? Any questions?"

Katsumi raised her hand slowly. "I do."

"Ah, yes. The new Specialist, Vixen, am I correct?"

"You are. So, if both plans, the original and the secondary, don't work, what would we do?" It became an eerie silence. Everyone was still when they saw the A.I. not respond to the question. It rarely happened. EMERALD looked at the katana-wielder silently.

"I...I calculated that both plans would work out with extraction-type missions unless there would be a crack in it, which is 0.5% likely to happen. If it were to happen, you might have to forfeit the mission if the extraction wasn't successful or even risk death." The A.I, again, looked around to see all ten of the Specialists of different backgrounds. "The mission starts as soon as you all leave. Board the drop ship after you get your respective weapons. The estimated time for this mission is at least 2-3 days. That's all. You're dismissed."

The Specialists gave a salute and headed out the large room to go get their stuff at the armory. As they got to the armory, they grabbed their respective load-out and helped with Vixen to get her own. Her load-out was a sniper rifle, the _SVG-100_ with thermal sights, FMJ, and Suppressor, and a Marshal 16. Her perks were Ghost (Perk 1), Hard Wired with Cold-Blooded (Perk 2), and Blast Suppressor with Dead Silence (Perk 3). Her lethal were two C4's and tacticals were 2 Flashbangs. Her weapon, _Unmerciful,_ was attached to her back. Hidden blades, which were for her own cause, were under her feet in case she was in close combat with enemies she might encountered.

 _I'm going to thank Outrider later for helping me._ she thought to herself, noting to do that when they find a safe haven during the long mission. As the Specialists got their load-out from the armory, they headed to the Shipyard where their drop ship awaited. When they boarded the ship, their pilot greeted them, welcoming Katsumi onto the team of elite Specialists.

"Good evening Specialists! Enjoy the ride there and get ready for the drop. By the way, welcome Vixen! I'm Pilot Leonard Sanders and I welcome you to my humble abode~" the male greeted, ending his greeting to Vixen with a knight-like tone. "I need someone up here. Battery!"

"Right." Battery placed her stuff next to Ruin and walked up to the front to assist the pilot in flying their way to Russia. Katsumi took off her mask and looked down, seeing Spectre across from where she sat. She looked at him longingly before he noticed, quickly turning her head. Spectre chuckled slightly before he grabbed his stuff and sat down right next to her. She could've sworn the others looked at the two with a half-worried and half-teasing look. Seraph only gave a 'tsk' and crossed her arms as she sat back. Katsumi blushed bright as he asked her a question.

"What do you need?" She covered her face and shook it, screaming quietly in her hands. Muttering a string of French curse words, Katsumi looked up with a blush still on her face. Although the others laughed at her embarrassment with possibly nervousness in it, Ruin scowled at Spectre with dislike in his eyes; though the Gravity Spikes' user was surprised. The assassin was never like this, especially with the female Specialists. He assumed that Katsumi was special in some way to Spectre. After all, they both work together as partners. Curious, he asked the ronin a question which made her even more embarrassed.

"Are...you two dating already?" The others laughed at that with ease.

"RUIN DAMMIT! WE'RE NOT!"

"Okay, just making sure."

"It's only been two days and you're asking me that?!"

"Why, I was curious!"

"It's like asking me about my sex life. Come on!"

"...Do you have one?"

"NO!"

"Hey, that's what us male Specialists would least or most likely ask," Firebreak teasingly stated. Katsumi sent a sharp glare at Ruin and the pyromanic. If looks could only kill, she thought. Two hours passed with some of the Specialists on the verge of sleeping. Katsumi couldn't tell if Spectre was sleeping or not, but by the look of him crossing his arms as he laid back, he probably was. She drowsily put her gun on the steel floor of the drop ship and rested her head on his left shoulder. Underneath his helmet, however, he smiled the slightest bit.

 _2 hours later..._

Battery was poking at Katsumi's stomach several times as the katana-wielder slept on Spectre's shoulder, who was awake and tried helping the blonde woman. The War-Machine wielding Specialist gave up and nodded at Spectre. He nodded. The assassin elbowed at her stomach really hard, prompting her to punch him automatically. Fortunately, he caught the fist.

"You motherfucker," she groaned, "why did you elbow my stomach that hard?"

"You were sleeping."

"Well you could've found another way to wake me up!"

"Battery told me." Katsumi squinted at Battery. Erin only looked at her, nodding. They were awake, nearing a spot where they wouldn't be caught. They saw the Specialists readying their weapons.

"Okay you guys. We're landing right now. To reassure any thoughts on being caught by enemies, I had the drop ship in active camo and in Anti-Tracker to prevent that problem. Don't worry, you guys are safe." They all sighed. "However, you guys are walking your way there. EMERALD told me to find a place if I didn't want all of us caught but...it was pretty far." They all groaned except for Seraph, Spectre, and Reaper.

"I don't wanna..." Katsumi muttered quietly, complaining like a child who didn't want to do any chores. Once again, Spectre elbowed her again in the side of her stomach. "QUIT DOING THAT! God, for an assassin, you hurt pretty hard like a tank."

"You need to get used to it."

"Bastard."

"Incompetent."

"Guys, focus. You two argue like a married couple, I swear," Sanders said. "Anyways, get ready for the drop. A base-like camp of the Winslow Accord Fireteam RWBY* is here. About 2 miles north. They'll be expecting you."

"Wait, like the show?" Katsumi asked.

"No, it's their name based off of the show. Heh, funny you say that; four of out of the eight members are codenamed after the characters themselves. Opening the back!" The Specialists stood up and waited by the drop ship's doors. The aircraft landed on the ground and the Specialists poured out of it. As it closed, Sanders bid them a goodbye and went to fly back to their base. They looked around cautiously, raising their weapons in case if any enemies saw them. After their little inspection, they eased. Katsumi opened up her holographic tablet from her gauntlet to see the map she had installed into it.

"Okay guys. Let's split up so that in case we get ambushed, we all won't get killed together. I mean that in the nicest way possible. Pick your groups and tell them so that we can know who's going with who," she declared. They had a little conversation, picking their own little group. As she saw them talk to each other, she started seeing Spectre walk off. She was quick to grab his arm and pull him back.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You're with me." She looked around to see them quiet as they looked at her hand that gripped onto Spectre's wrist. Katsumi blushed as she took her hand away from it.

"I think someone got the hots for the assassin..." Battery said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up! Okay, now that we're settled, who do you guys have?"

"I'm with Reaper," Prophet replied.

"Seraph, Battery, and I are in our group," Outrider also replied.

"I'm going with Ruin and Nomad," Firebreak stated. Katsumi finally ended the partner confirmation with Spectre as her own. The Specialists decided to go different directions north to find the campsite.

"See you on the flip side!" Battery had said to all of them before they started the two mile journey there.

* * *

Firebreak, Ruin, and Nomad walked with their guns steady in their hands through the dark forest. The shine of the moon above provided little light, of course, for it was mostly covered by the trees.

"I can barely see shit," Ruin muttered.

"By the way, Nomad, _fire hazard_..." Nomad chuckled slightly, getting a look from Firebreak. The Prague-born Specialist sighed at the two, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Haha, _funny_."

"Well, we _are_ in a forest, so it makes sense."

The three continued walking through the night, unaware of another assassin watching over them. Not Spectre, but someone who knows one of the Specialists themselves. One that comes for revenge.

"Not the right people," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Outrider stood on top of a branch in a heavily bushed tree. Sniping down the last of four enemies on patrol, she jumped down and saw Battery and Seraph keep on a lookout. Giving a signal that they can pass through, they all went down to the dead enemies. Looting them of any info and extra ammunition, they got what they needed. Battery looked through the info the patrol leader had. Apparently two patrol teams were bringing information about a secret project to an underground lab.

"He had information on a new project the CDP are working on. A virus/project called 'NOVA-115' that will wipe away part of Europe, part of Asia, and America as whole."

"With what?" Seraph asked. Outrider took the info from Battery and her eyes widened.

"Nova 6. Combined with the element 115. They will kill off about three quarters of the human race if they do so. Turn them into zombies."

"That sounds very bad," Seraph muttered.

"I'll send Vixen and Spectre a message and tell them about it. Besides, we are almost at the base. Let's get a move on ladies!"

* * *

As he electrocuted the last of three lone enemies, Prophet stood up straight and faced Reaper.

"Well, how about that?"

"Acknowledged."

Prophet walked by the enemy, grabbing another piece of evidence of the project being worked on.

"Dear god. Let's go, Rea-"

"5 hostiles detected." Prophet looked to his right and saw another group who was alerted of the Specialists' firing. "Warning-Safety mode off."

The cybernetic put away the flash drive deep in his pocket. "Let's do this."

* * *

Spectre and Vixen walked through with no trouble, with an occasional gun raise to whatever noise that rattled about. Whether or not it was just a tiny animal or the bushes getting brushed by the wind, they were cautious. The two partners talked to each other but only a little. They usually talked about some small achievements being made or what they usually do in their free time. However, Vixen was a bit unnerved by the graphic detail Spectre put into his stories. She hid her uneasiness with a chuckle. While they walked, Spectre received an audio message with a file attached from Outrider. Stopping in their tracks, he pulled out the portable pad.

"What happened now?" Vixen asked . Outrider's voice from the message emitted from the pad.

"Spectre, Vixen; you are not going to believe this. Read the data as followed." The two partners read the data attached to the audio message. Vixen almost yelled but was silenced by his gloved hand. A week before her arrival at Winslow Accord to the Black Ops base she heard her uncle and other CIA scientists were working on the NOVA-115 project, originally a poison to eliminate CDP targets. However, because of Mercury's capture, he was forced to change the coding.

"Oh my god," they both said.

"Let's go," Spectre announced. "We are almost there." They were about to start walking as Katsumi felt someone's presence. Her first instinct was looking up at the trees, where she doesn't know the same assassin who looked over Ruin, Nomad, and Firebreak stood there waiting for the right time to strike.

"Do you feel like...someone's following us?"

"I see no one on my radar. Come on."

* * *

All of the ten Specialists arrived at the base unharmed from the walk despite some enemies they killed on the way. As they settled into the base, they were met by the fire team's leader, 'Ruby,' who was coincidently the youngest in the group.

"Hello!" the (scythe-wielder) leader greeted, with three of the other members named after the characters of team RWBY walking up to them.

"Greetings, Reina," Seraph said.

"Oh please, call me Ruby. It's easier to say, hehe." The leader of the fire team cleared her throat. "Let's go inside to talk about whatever you found. We know about the project."

As the Specialists and the fire team walked into the base, Katsumi felt that looming presence again. Deciding to alert her teammates, she only caught Outrider's attention as the others were busy on getting inside.

"Hey, uh, Outrider?"

"Sí?"

"Can you Vision Pulse the area real quick? I feel like someone's following us."

"Alright. Scanning..." Outrider did the quick check for any body heat signs of anyone following. Unfortunately, like Spectre, no one showed up through the scan. The Sparrow user looked back and shook her head.

"Damn, I felt like somebody was following Spectre and I when we stopped that one time after we got your message. Odd," she admitted.

"Maybe it's just the night's heat getting to you?"

"Probably."

"Let's go inside. They are probably thinking where the fuck are we."

"Alright." The two of them walked to the entrance of the base. Just for safety measures, Katsumi looked back once more to make sure. She followed Outrider inside as she sighed in defeat. Someone is following them; and she was sure of it.

* * *

The dark clothed assassin smirked under his mask. "Katherine, I'm coming for you."

* * *

Yay, another chapter finished! I'm sorry that I promised that I would finish this chapter after school was over, which was like about a month or so. I became a lazy fuck, okay? Either that or I was busy. The next chapter is coming up.

*I don't know why but I just wanted to have a Fireteam named RWBY. I had no other options XD

*I ignored the limit on the perks and weapons for the class. Screw it. I'm tired.


	5. IIW: Pt 3 (Preview)

Outrider and Vixen entered the main room where they were to meet. They entered to the sight of the Specialists and the fire team discussing about the data that was supposed to be sent to an underground lab and to them resting after the long walk. Vixen caught Spectre's attention as he sent a small wave at her prompting her to join him in his own corner of the room.

"So anything about it?" Prophet asked Nicholas, or 'Niko,' as the scientist/soldier looked up information about the project and its history behind it.

"Well, according to the CIA's informational section, Nova 6 is a biochemical weapon which was developed during World War II under the watch of Friedrich Steiner, a German scientist. In 1945, samples of it were weaponized to arm at least a battery of V2 and experimental V3 rockets. It was likely that it was developed in concentration camps and tested on the prisoners of those camps. Pretty terrifying for them, wasn't it?" He paused as he got a variety of reactions from them. "After many attempts for it to be released and it being briefly revived in 1977, it wasn't really mentioned."

"Flash forward about 100 years later, it was rediscovered by Coalescence Corporation Industries-"

"Being the reason why so many people died during the 'Singapore Incident'; sorry Seraph," Battery stated with the Asian nodding it off.

"Anything else?" Vixen asked.

(Author's note: I'll be posting the full chapter either on Friday or Saturday. Stay tuned and thank you for being patient! I've been busy and lazy with writing my story. Apologies. Again, thank you for support!)


	6. IIW: Pt 3

Outrider and Vixen entered the main room where they were to meet. They entered to the sight of the Specialists and the fire team discussing about the data that was supposed to be sent to an underground lab and to them resting after the long walk. Vixen caught Spectre's attention as he sent a small wave at her prompting her to join him in his own corner of the room.

"So anything about it?" Prophet asked Nicholas, or 'Niko,' as the scientist/soldier looked up information about the project and its history behind it.

"Well, according to the CIA's informational section, Nova 6 is a biochemical weapon which was developed during World War II under the watch of Friedrich Steiner, a German scientist. In 1945, samples of it were weaponized to arm at least a battery of V2 and experimental V3 rockets. It was likely that it was developed in concentration camps and tested on the prisoners of those camps. Pretty terrifying for them, wasn't it?" He paused as he got a variety of reactions from them. "After many attempts for it to be released and it being briefly revived in 1977, it wasn't really mentioned."

"Flash forward about 100 years later, it was rediscovered by Coalescence Corporation Industries-"

"Being the reason why so many people died during the 'Singapore Incident'; sorry Seraph," Battery stated with the Asian nodding it off.

"Anything else?" Vixen asked.

"They somehow used the element '115' and combined it, in Dr. Smith's case of course. He found it in some unknown place as he was traveling, bringing it back to the labs for it to be tested in a secure area. NOVA_115 is just the codename for it; the actual name is Virus 61-15. He was working on the project in collaboration with Coalescence Corporation, to bring high CDP targets down when they were finished making the virus. They were planning to infect Russia's CDP base first and burn it down but he got captured..."

"It's the reason why we're even on the mission; to stop the CDP from using it against us," Nomad interjected into the conversation.

"Hm." Niko sighed inwardly. His green eyes averted back onto the information he previously looked over. "The thing is: not only the CDP wants to use it against us, but the potential chance of the 54i using it as well. They know about it. In fact, they are going to get a box of it next week. If we can switch the cargo, then that problem is solved."

"But who can switch it out then?" Firebreak inquired. They all looked at Seraph. She was in thought when she noticed all of them looking at her at once.

"What do you all-Oh, you want me to help? I swear on my father, if you _**EVEN**_ think luring me into your stupid plan, I will kill you all." She glared with the same look her father used when he introduced her to the Quarantine Zone and commanded a few soldiers.

"But you _do_ still have connections with the 54i, don't you?" Prophet asked. She was quiet. Knowing that she was slightly outsmarted to think of comebacks, she held the bridge of her nose as she sighed.

"Fine."

"Alright! We'll talk about plans later. Rest up. We are about to do a raid on an underground facility for more information about the virus in two hours," Niko said. They all stood up to go about the base of find other spots to rest. Just as Vixen was about to go out with the others, she heard soft snoring coming from Spectre. He was sprawled on the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest. She chuckled. Realizing how tired she was, she took off her mask and put it on the coffee table. Vixen gently plopped herself onto his chest without even realizing it.

"Silly assassin," she muttered. Then a thought came to her head. "Do I really like you?" Vixen heard a hum from him; a drowsy one. It reminded her of...no, she can't think about what had happened. She doesn't want those sweet memories. The ronin was hardened; she feels like she couldn't love after the "incident." Drifting off into her sleep, she felt his arms come around her waist in a loving manner. Under that sharp tongue and sarcastic exterior, he knew that if he were to reveal himself to her, she would never call him Damien anymore. A _monster_ , he feared. Love can be masked at times; sometimes for the greater good.

At least an hour later, she woke up to her head being gently stroked. She enjoyed it the slightest before past memories flooded her mind. It stopped when she shivered. Vixen looked up to the assassin's helmet. "Spec...?"

"I see that you're on top of me. Are you alright?"

"No shit, Sherlock. To answer that question, I'm fine," She laughed nervously, quietly. She trembled.

"You seemed to be having nightmares." Her eyes widened at the softening of his voice.

"What?"

"You were crying; I heard you a few minutes ago. I woke up to comfort you." A gloved hand reached out to her face and wiped the tears away. She felt...safe. _Safe_? She started crying again. They both sat up. Pulling her into a hug, he comforted the girl who cried harder. Unaware to them was Ruin watching silently. Battle hardened eyes softened at the two. He pulled away from the entrance, wondering if they were really in a relationship at a personal level. He walked to the mess hall where Battery spotted him walking silently. Seeing that it was unusual of the man, she called him to sit with her.

"Hey Ruin, you good? You look like you'd seen a ghost," she wondered.

"No. It's something that's bothering me, that's all," he replied.

"What do you mean? Oh, is it about bashing on Spectre again? I mean, sure, the assassin is frightening but I respect him nevertheless."

"It's...the opposite."

"Huh?"

"I was about to get something in the meeting/living room when I noticed that Spectre was comforting Vixen since she was crying."

"Ok, so what?"

"Do you think they might be together personally?" he questioned. She pondered on the thought then sat up straight.

"I guess?" Then they heard sirens wail within the base. "Weiss" (Wilona) came running into the room with "Yang" (Ysalina), weapons ready in hand. They looked almost nervous.

"We're being attacked by a large CDP group. Get your weapons NOW!" The soldiers that were in the mess hall scrambled to get to the armory and the Specialists ran to the meeting/living room where they left their weapons at. Meanwhile, Prophet, Reaper, and "Noir" (Nathan) were at the top, where the patrol center was. Wilona called from her earpiece.

"How many, Noir?" she yelled.

"We look outnumbered. There's a lot!"

"Shit!" She looked around the soldiers who were ready. "I need our G.I. units called in."

"We can't," one called. "CDP blocked communications!"

"No...Get on the emergency line!" Her fist tightened. "This is urgent! We are NOT losing this base. Get men on turrets ASAP!"

"Yes ma'am!"

At the sirens wailing, Vixen was frozen in place, hands covering her ears, almost forgetting that she wasn't even breathing. She heard screams in her mind; people dying, tortured screams of her mother and father, her older brother being taken away by the CDP who were working with the 54i that day under a deal. The other Specialists arrived to see Spectre shaking her.

"Come on, dammit! We're being attacked! Come on!" he yelled at her. Her previously empty irises turned crimson red. The assassin took a few steps back as well as the other Specialists who were behind him. She grabbed her sniper and Marshal-16. Vixen walked past them with red colored irises.

"Let's send them to hell." Her voice slightly echoed with a male deity. This wasn't her; it was an entity that she took control of. It was like a demon possessed her. It was enough to even scare Spectre himself. Is this his partner? A bloodthirsty demon? The others looked frightened by her take on this but had sucked in any fear they had. She put her mask on, the eye holes glowing red through the protective screen. They all had ran outside getting into place, except for Spectre who had a plan, with defenses ready. CDP soldiers stood their ground as they looked ready to fire. The same dark clothed assassin from earlier grinned as he saw the Specialists with their weapons ready.

"Ah, I can already smell our victory here. We're from Faction Blackbird, one of the top CDP factions here in Russia. Stand down Specialists-Oh?" He stopped when he noticed Vixen standing defiant in her place, her hand ready on the hilt of her katana.

"Hello my dear _Katherine_. It seems you became one of those stupid Specialists. You would've been better off a singer, _a dancer._ An actress like your mother perhaps?" The Specialists who were standing behind her lowered their weapons at the mention of her real name. Vixen, however, stood guard. Under her mask her face was scrunched up in anger.

"My name is _Katsumi_."

"Hmm, I digress." He grinned maliciously. "Think fast." He shot a bullet. Being quick, she deflected it sending it flying at one of his men in the shoulder. That soldier fell onto the ground. Vixen put the sword back into the sheath with grace.

"I don't have time for games, Lawrence. You think you can convince me to be like you?"

"Think of the opportunities you could've had! But Damien had to take you away to join the military with him." He was thinking about what to say to her next. "You still love him do you?"

"Shut up!"

"You could've reconciled with Carter, your brother. He's now a Commander in one of our factions. He would be very glad to have you there. Siblings back together."

"We end this conversation here," Vixen gritted through her teeth. She took the sword out slowly and raised the blade to the air. Unbeknownst to Blackbird, Ruby and Outrider took up on the signal and started sniping, hidden in the dark trees. Their shots were precise and quick, mowing down on enemies.

"Attack!" Lawrence yelled. Blackbird Grunts started shooting at them. The Specialists took cover while Vixen charged swiftly into the crowd of enemies without breaking a sweat. Spectre advanced in active camo and Ripper unleashed, helping her take out about 15 Grunts in a minute. The other Specialists awed in surprise at both of their blade work, changing their attention to fight off the other remaining CDP forces. Outrider and Ruby jumped out from the trees. With the help of Outrider's Vision Pulse, Ruby charged quickly through the trees, jumping onto the large branches to kill the snipers hiding there. Outrider jumped out of the trees with her Sparrow's bow and explosive arrow pulled back.

"No one can escape from me," she said. The compound bow's arrow hits a soldier, exploding an head off. It also killed surrounding enemies. Ruby, with her customizable high-impact sniper rifle, quickly took down enemies within a two second radius. Ruin, with the help of Battery and Firebreak, was lifted into the air. Activating his Gravity Spikes, he went down hard on a group of shielded enemies. Twirling them back into the sheath that held them, he grunted.

"You have a nice fucking day now!" he cursed. Seraph, with her agile body, was quick to dodge many of the enemies trying to shoot at her. Wall-running onto the outside of the base, she shot her Annihilator through lines of enemies. Headshot after headshot, she single-handedly took out twelve of many enemies with only four bullets. Some Blackbirds started to retreat back into the tree-covered roads. Yang was about done beating Blackbird Grunts to the pulp with Ruin when they saw a laser from a sniper high in the trees. Fortunately, Niko had thrown his _SP3AR-Miló,_ a javelin that could turn into a rifle, to prevent the sniper from killing her. As soon as he heard a scream, the weapon came back to him when he used his polarity gloves.

Vixen was fighting Lawrence, whose frame was larger than hers. She blocked about almost every move that was thrown toward her. The ronin had struggled to prevent kicks coming from the Blackbird leader. She swept his feet with him flipping back and charged his way towards her. A tactical stun blinded her, which got her tackled. Vixen struggled under his grasp even pushing at him. His hands went to her throat. Many of the tank Grunts were fighting back eight of the Specialists who were busy trying to kill them. Spectre sighed under his helmet and went towards Vixen and Lawrence's position, pushing down the leader of the Blackbirds. As the assassin went to grab his knife and stab Lawrence, the latter got up quickly and ran towards the vehicles to retreat with the remaining Blackbirds.

Before the vehicles started to go Vixen landed her laser ranged attacks with her katana towards them. It destroyed at least the one out of the seven cars, exploding with its passengers inside. A sniper, who wanted to get his last shot in, aimed at Vixen without the others knowing. Niko sensed this, and when the shot rang out, he activated his polarity gloves and stopped it. He sent it back at the sniper and killed him. The katana-wielding Specialist thanked him while sheathing her weapon. As they saw the rest of the vehicles leaving, they all sighed in relief. At least a Winslow Accord base is not taken.

Vixen's eyes turned to its natural amber color and collapsed with Spectre catching her. Wilona took note of this, a hand resting on her chin. She activated her pager and typed it down. It scanned for the ronin's vitals.

"A-Amazing! Her DNI is heavily modified with quick health regeneration and unbelievable strength which comes at a cost. It's also connected to her ability. She seems more super human, I see." Wilona's face scrunched up. "Problem is that she over-exerts herself, she'll pass out from draining her ability too fast."

Prophet checked her vitals. "She's fine, but she'll be in a coma for at least a day. It's a good thing since they don't ship off the virus till next week. But, who'll watch her then?"

"I will." Spectre's hand quickly rose. The others were surprised by his action. "She's my...partner after all, right?"

The others sighed. Ruin spoke up. "Alright, let's head back inside. Let Vixen rest for now. I'll report back to Command." They followed suit back into the large base. Spectre was behind picking an unconscious Vixen up and holstering her katana onto his shoulders. He pondered on how long this partnership will last with her DNI installed; on how much time they'll have together before fate decides to tear them apart.


	7. IIW: Pt 4

**Chapter 6: Arguments and Affection**

* * *

 _Hm, what do you think Damien?_

 _Oh?_

 _The dress. Do you like it?_

 _I...absolutely love it. The red and white makes you look like a fictional Kitsune girl. You know, like in those anime shows you watch._

 _*laughs*_

 _Still, you look very adorable. *chuckles*_

 _..._

 _Kat?_

 _Hm?_

 _Promise that you won't lose my cross necklace. I find it precious, especially since it symbolizes us._

 _Promise. Cross my heart._

 _Good. Let's hope this mission goes well. Don't wanna lose you._

 _Me too._

 _..._

Katsumi woke up, startled. Her breaths were erratic before slowing to a steady pace. The dreams were getting frequent, she thought. The memories. She rubbed her head as she felt a sharp pain in her head. As it passed, she didn't notice that she was in the Infirmary let alone the assassin leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey." The voice spoke. She almost jumped off the bed. Amber eyes glared softly at her shadowy partner. Spectre walked in, closing the door behind him. He grabbed the nearest folding chair, turned it to where the backside faced her, and sat down with a soft _plop._ She noted that he looked tempted to take off his helmet before he stopped himself and let his arms rest on the chair. They sat in silence before Kat decided to speak up.

"What...happened?" she asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Spectre almost stumbled on his words. He couldn't believe it. Memory loss after a minor battle?

"Only a little bit. How long was I out?"

"Two days. You fought against some CDP forces pretty well...in a fashion we all didn't expect you to do."

"EH?!"

"You went berserk."

"Oh..." Katsumi remembered that her ability allowed her to go hog-wild during fights. It did scare her to be frank. She looked out the window and saw that it was early morning. Some troops were walking about, carrying what seemed to be dead bodies, some cleaning crews, and others preparing for the next battle to come.

"Could we...go train? Come on, I heal quickly. I mean, I had built up that immunity because I used to get injured a lot during a lot of practice before.. Please?" she asked.

"Train? You look like you need some rest. I don't care if you 'build up that immunity'. I want my partner to heal in a proper manner. Just because-" The assassin heard a _beep_ on his pager before pressing a button to answer it. "Hello?"

"Spectre, this is Operator." The male voice sounded over the small speaker on the pager. The same holographic screen that Katsumi saw almost a few days ago popped up. One of the squares showed a man no later than 35. "Did you send in those reports about her? You know, about your partner."

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"We believe that there's some sort of...connection between you two." Spectre tensed a bit. He knew the real truth behind this, but she was completely clueless of this. The man took note of her being in the same room as the assassin and the huntress were in, so he tried not to reveal the truth. "Ability-wise, I mean."

"But I go berserk. Spec goes invisible as if those blankets from _Harry Potter_ were draped over him," she interjected.

"I mean... _"_ The man sighed. "There's something in both of your files that are relative to each other."

"However, us over here at Command find that you two are very compatible to be paired up. You should be lucky Vixen. Spectre was assigned partners before in the past, but they either died or left him because of how quiet and secretive he is. He finds you appealing in some way; like the opposite of him," Operator said, a shit-eating grin forming on his face.

"If you're lucky, you might get laid-"

Spectre quickly turned off his pager but not before saying goodbye. He blushed under his helmet. "Goodbye, Ops."

It became silent again in the room. The murmurs and conversations of soldiers and Specialists echoed through the halls of the base.

"So...about that training?"

"Tomorrow, Vixen. Tomorrow. They say you're already discharged, so you can go at any time today," Spectre announced quietly. He got up and folded the chair. However, she grabbed his wrist quickly. "What?"

"Please, wait for me. Let me get ready quickly." Her eyes traveled to his helmet with a slight plead. A pink hue dusted her face, letting go of him. It was tense for a few seconds before he sighed defeatedly.

"Alright. I'll be outside." Katsumi saw him walk out of the room. "Be quick. I don't like to wait very much." She got up, slowly, and walked over to where the top part of her armor and gear were at. As she finished putting on her tactical/lethals belt, the Huntress grabbed her weapon and walked out. There, she saw the waiting Spectre who leaned against the wall. Katsumi walked up to her partner as Prophet and Wilona walked by. She waved as the two came, who also greeted her back and asked her about how she's feeling. When they left, she followed her already ahead partner out into the mess-hall. It was loud, as many soldiers walked and sat about, talking about family, their plans for the future, blah blah blah. The two got their food and sat in an empty table in the corner of it all. The two ate in silence.

Katsumi looked up as she saw Spectre eat. Why doesn't he take off his damn helmet? She almost laughed at how he looked. He stopped eating his soup and looked at her confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry; you look silly like that!" she giggled. "Really though, take off your helmet. It'll be easier."

"I'm fine, thank you very much. It's just that I don't want to do it now for personal reasons. Now please, let us be in peace?" he replied. He didn't notice that there was a crumb in the corner of his mouth until Katsumi licked her thumb and wiped it off. His hand went over his mouth silently as his partner wiped her finger with a napkin. "T-Thank you..."

"No problem."

He put back his helmet, recomposing himself. "Now, shall we go?"

"Sure." The two got up, unaware of Battery and Ruin witnessing the events they just saw.

"Bet my money they were already in a relationship before she got here," Battery said, grinning because of the duo's fluffy actions. Well, mostly Kat's actions but still. Ruin grinned back as Firebreak walked up to them.

"What'cha guys betting about? Let me get in on this." The pyromaniac rubbed his hands together before clasping them. As the two were explaining their dilemma to him, Spectre and Vixen went to the armory to see if her mask that almost shattered during the battle was repaired. After being given her mask, she wondered how it even got here.

"I gave them your mask after I picked it up from the ruins of the battle. Be lucky I was generous enough to do so," Spectre simply stated. Her thumb brushed against the side of her newly fixed mask. "Well, come on. We both have a mission to do. Us two are being sent out to get info."

"Already?! I just got out of the infirmary!" she said flabbergasted.

"You said you heal quickly. Don't contradict yourself," the assassin stated back, almost sounding annoyed.

She irritatedly grumbled before he turned and quickly grabbed her wrist, pointing a finger at her face. "Look, I'm not going to keep up with your shit like this. At least corporate. I don't want to do this, but if it's vital for the mission, I do it. Now, stop acting spoiled"

"Does it look like I'm spoiled? Besides, you're just my partner; nothing more. We could've done this on our own separate time."

"I was assigned to you. I tried to get out of it but Command wouldn't let me!" His grip tightened on her wrist. She wanted to cry out but didn't want to wince; she didn't want to give the impression of weakness in front of the ghostly Specialist. "Stop acting like you know everything."

"I'm not!" His grip got harder. "...!"

He took note of her pain and let go, leaving the girl to rub her almost fractured wrist. Before he left, he just sneered back at her just like how he did it when they were back at base. "Fine. If you say so yourself."

She watched him go before she went to punch the wall softly and slumped down onto her knees. Aware of their little argument, Wilona walked up to her and sat down next to the Huntress. Vixen turned around and let her back rest on the wall. She looked at the healer.

"I don't know what to do, Wilona. Do I seem spoiled?" Vixen questioned the Specialist.

"Considering that you come from a rich family, it would be yes...on different terms. However, because you have morals to stick to, no," she answered.

"Go follow your partner. He's only doing what's best for both of you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I kind of know Spectre. I can tell he has some weak spots. Try to poke at them and maybe you'll see a different side to him."

"...Alright." Vixen received a grin from Wilona as the both of them got up.

"Go. He's probably waiting for you." As soon as she said that, Vixen headed out to the garages where she saw him waiting near one of the transportation trucks. Spectre was sitting on top of a seat-level crate, looking through his holographic pad for the details. He looked up at her. Telling by his body language he was surprised.

"Get in the car, you loser. We're going to get some intel!" Vixen happily declared.

With that statement, he _definitely_ smiled at her. The driver who was waiting for them unlocked the small vehicle and got in. They followed suit. They both settled into their seats as the soldier started the car. The two looked up at each other. She smiled back and god, did he think it was beautiful. Vixen put on her mask. It was quiet the first 10 minutes into the ride before he spoke.

"Look, about what I said earlier..." he started before she stopped him.

"No, it's okay. To tell you the truth, I was skeptical about being your partner before I came here. Then, I just suddenly got used to you. You were just another human. Not some shadow." She looked up at him. "You became my friend easily. That night when you saved me...I was grateful. For that, I should do this." She placed a kiss on the side of his helmet. Vixen blushed, her mask's faceplate immediately forming at her will to cover her redness. Spectre, on the other hand, was frozen in embarrassment. He simply didn't know what to do.

"I-" He tried to say before the car came to a stop. They both looked at the driver, who turned to announce something.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we have an inconvenience here. Can't risk being detected as an enemy vehicle without the truck's cloaking device, which I forgot to bring to insert onto here. However, you two aren't being searched for. You'll just have to walk the rest of the way there. It isn't that far. Sorry 'bout that," the soldier said. The two returned the apology and stepped out of the vehicle. Before the driver went back, he reminded them to call back to base if they needed reinforcements.

As the two saw the truck pull away from their position and drive back, the two looked the road ahead of them.

"Well, it's a good morning exercise, am I right?" she said, grinning as she did finger guns at him.

"Just...no." He rolled his eyes and started to walk. Offended, she caught up to him.

"Come on!"

 **It's going to be a long, talkative walk there.**

* * *

Yeah bois guess who's back~

Sorry for the two month wait but hey at least it's finally over!

Since I'm doing summer school to finish my Health class graduation requirement early, I'll probably start and post the next chapter if I have time or do it after the class is over.

Thanks for sticking along with me still! I'll start it later and maybe post a preview of it. Either way, thank you for the support!


	8. an update

uhh what's up? it's been a year since i released the previous chapter!

so announcement : i've decided to redo the story from scratch. a year had gave time to contemplate and expand my vocabulary. it also gave me time to change things in the story. it's hella cringey imo. i've read it and thought some details did not make sense so i'll be changing things.

so yeah expect a new story title with a new chapter later!


End file.
